Agnilasa
|Gender = |Date of Birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Koichiarator (fusee) Paparoni (fusee) Mule (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Maji Kayo (teammate) Katopesla (teammate) Biarra (teammate) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} is the result of the fusion between the Koichiarator and Paparoni of Team Universe 3. Appearance Personality Anilaza appears to lack any form of sentience, losing the intelligence of its components while gaining raw power. It is a beast of destruction, very similar to Kale in her Super Saiyan Berserker state. Biography Universe Survival Saga After Paparoni shouts that he will show Team Universe 3's ultimate secret technique an intense light appears, causing Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to shield themselves from the light. Paparoni and Koichiarator then use Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique to form Anilaza. Power A fusion of Koichiarator and Paparoni, Anilaza has absolutely monstrous power and is Universe 3's most powerful warrior by far. Anilaza has a wide range of abilities and coupled with its physical strength and speed, make him a very dangerous opponent. Despite it's enormous size, Anilaza was able to take on Golden Frieza, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku, Ultimate Gohan, and Android 17 at the same time with relative ease and expertly track their movements thanks to its sonar abilities. During the energy clash where all 5 remaining Universe 7 warriors channeled their energy, Anilaza was able to gradually overwhelm them and increase its giant energy ball more and more. It was only when its power core was damaged that it was finally defeated. Techniques and Special Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - It is shown to fire rapid ''ki blasts at its opponent. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - An energy wave fired from the mouth. *'Wings Generation' - Anilaza can create wings to fly. **'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki thanks to it's wings. *'Illusion Smash' - Anilaza is able to open a portal near himself and near its opponent so it can punch them from a distance. *'Sonar System' - Through it's antennae, Anilaza is able to expertly locate any opponents that come into close range without having to rely on ki detection. *'Rapid Charge Counter' - After detecting his opponent's locations with his sonar, Anilaza pummels opponents with a rapid counter of physical blows. Video game appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Anilaza appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 8. Voice actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa *English: TBA Battles *Anilaza vs. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, Android 18, Frieza (Final Form), and Jiren *Anilaza vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Android 18 *Anilaza vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, Android 18, and Frieza (Final Form) *Anilaza vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) Trivia *Anilaza's name is an anagram of the Japanese pronunciation of the Lasagna (ラザニア, Razania). *Anilaza bears a great resemblance to Hatchiyack. It is even defeated in a similar fashion, as 5 members of Team Universe 7 attack it simultaneously. *Anilaza is the largest fusion ever created. *Anliaza is the only competitor in the Tournament of Power in which all members of Team Universe 7 actively fought against simultaneously. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Anilasa Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Fusion Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters